Love Born From Flames
by NoyaSenpai
Summary: A young Delphox has all that she's ever loved stripped away in a single night... Will anybody be able to save her from the pits of despair? Female Delphox X Male OC. Rated M for very possible Lemons in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1, Fear In The Night

**Hello readers! This is the first story that I have released to the website publically, but definitely not the first story I have written. Please mind my horrible summarizing skills, and give the first chapter a shot. Who knows, it just might catch your interest.**

** For those of you who were confused on the content of this story, this is a romance between a Pokemon, and a human. So for those of you who aren't fond of this kind of thing, feel free to leave now. I wont be offended in any way, shape, or form. So without furthur useless babbling. This is, _Love Born from Flames._**

**_P.S. (_I do not own the pokemon franchise, or Game Freak Productions. I am simply borrowing their characters. I _do_ however own the OC's in this story.)**

Love Born From Flames: Chapter 1, Fear in the Night

The laughing faces of men glowed with the assistance of the camp fire in the dark. "So when do we get to go bust some skulls? My rifle is becoming impatient with all of this planning and waiting!" One of the men shouted.

"Yeah! I really need to shed some blood soon, and this transaction better be as high as we were promised!" Another chimed in.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads, once we turn this one in, all of our wallets will be full for a long time. And it's not as though any of you were planning on doing otherwise, but don't show any mercy to anyone but the prize. Harm a single hair on her head and ill blow off yours myself. She needs to be in good shape for us to get our money. Got that you dolts?!" Stated a large man with an intimidating glare. "And just so none of you mistake her for one of the regulars, here's a picture of her." The man held up a photograph taken from a distance of a Shiny Female Delphox. Some of the men sitting around the fire whispered their dirty thoughts and chuckling arose from the party of poachers.

"Hey boss? Can't we atleast have a little fun with her before we bring her in?" One of the hunters said with a grin. Several others also smirked and began to quietly laugh in agreement.

The large man who spoke before banged the stalk of his gun on the ground to get the attention of the now noisy group. "We'll have to see how things turn out, but keep your eye on the mission. I don't want any fooling around, your to slaughter everyone you see except her! Do I make myself clear?" The whole group began shouting and hitting their weapons against the group like an unorganized band. The man shouted over the noise that his poachers made, "WE DEPART AT SUNDOWN, GATHER YOUR WEAPONS, AND PREPARE TO SPILL THE BLOOD OF ALL OUR ENEMIES, AND CLAIM OUR REWARD!"

Meanwhile, 5 kilometers away in a small village...

"Rena, could you bring this sugar to our neighbors please? They've asked for it and I don't have time to run it over." A middle aged Delphox said quietly to her daughter while stirring a large pot that smelled of slow cooking meat.

"Of course! Do you need me to bring anything else to them Mom?" The young Delphox responded enthusiastically.

"We'll, not that I can think of off the top of my head... But maybe you could ask them if their son is available for a mate.." She said slightly chuckling.

"Mom! Do you mean David?! I've know him sense I was a Fennekin! I don't have those kinds of feelings for him! He's my best friend!" Rena erupted after hearing her own mothers vulgar statement.

"I'm just messing with you dear, I know you don't think of him like that.. But my women's intuition tells me that he doesn't have the same thoughts as you do. Plus you've gotten to that age where you should start looking for a mate, you can't just live here forever Rena." Replied her mother with a somewhat serious tone.

"I really hope that thing you said about David was also just your unusual sense of humor. And I know, but I haven't found that person yet.." Rena trailed off. "Anyways! Enough of this topic, ill go deliver that sugar okay?" She finally blurted out.

"Alright, just try to be back before it gets dark." Rena's mother responded as she continued to stir the pot of stew that rested on the stove.

Rena smiled and nodded before before walking out the door, still thinking about the conversation with her mother she has just had. 'Huh.. I really hope she was being sarcastic about David having feelings for me.. That would make our friendship somewhat awkward..' She thought as she continued to walk down the small road to the neighbors. 'Ill just act casual and not bring anything up.'

The small walk to the house next door was a brief one and she soon arrived at the front door and knocked. "Ill be right there!" You could hear a woman shout from inside the house. After a few seconds passed the door opened revealing a suprisingly beautiful Zoroark, probably in her early 40's.

"Oh hi Rena. Come to say hello to David?" The Zoroark asked nicely.

"No actually, I brought the sugar you asked my mother for." Rena responded while holding up the small canister of sweet powder.

"Oh, well thank you! I thought your mother would be bringing it though?" She Responded with a quizzical look on her face.

"She was busy cooking, so I offered. Anyways, here you go!" Rena handed the small bin of sugar to the woman and began to turn around when the Zoroark spoke up and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hold up Rena! I know you must be busy, but can't you already stay for a drink and chat with David for a bit? It's been quite some time since you two hung out." She said kindly.

Rena smiled. "I'm not too busy, so that sounds nice. Are you sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything?"

"No of course not! We would love to have you." Responded her friends mother nicely.

Rena then followed her into the house and took a seat on a familiar chair in the living room. She looked around at all of the nostalgic photos on the wall of David and his family and even some of her and him when they were still young.

"What would you like hun'? Water, tea? Name it." The dark fox asked politely.

"Just some water would be nice, thank you." Rena responded from the chair.

"Sure thing, and ill call David down, I'm sure he'd like to say hi." David's mother then walked over to the small staircase that led to the upper floor and shouted for her son. "David! Rena's visiting, come down and say hi!"

"Rena's here? Ill be right down!" A silenced voice called from the upper story. A few seconds passed before the sound of a door clicking open then shutting along with heavy footsteps could be heard. Soon the figure of another Zoroark could be seen fast walking down the staircase.

"Hey Rena, what's up?" The masculine Zoroark said as he hit the last step on the staircase and looked over at Rena who was still sitting on her chair.

"Not too much David, I was just bringing some sugar over to your mother for my mom and she invited me in for a drink." Rena said back to David as he took a seat in a chair several feet away from her.

"Mhm. How interesting, do go on!" David stated sarcastically as used his arm to prop up his head in an attempt to look like he was extremely interested.

"Psshh, whatever." Rena mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked to the side, pretending to be angry. The two then laughed for a minute before David's mom returned with a glass of water which she handed to Rena.

"Thanks." Rena said to David's mom, who was now walking back out of the room again.

"Of course, just let me know if you two need anything else." She said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

David sat in his chair awkwardly staring at Rena as she drank her water, he blushed lightly without noticing as he thought to himself, 'Gosh she's beautiful..'

"Um. David? You okay buddy?" Rena asked with her brow raised. David then awoke from his thoughts and realized that she had noticed his staring.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about something. D-don't worry about it." He responded, completely embarrassed. His cheeks then lit up an even more noticeable red than before.

Rena had realized the cause of his unusual actions as she thought back to what her mother had mentioned earlier. 'Oh jeez.. This is awkward. Thanks for making me more aware mom, now I can't enjoy being ignorant.'

David broke the awkward silence. "So Rena, have you been thinking about what you want to do with your life after you leave your house? I mean, your almost 21 years old now, you must have some plan in mind."

Rena thought hard about what he had chosen to say, and picked out certain parts of his sentences while also thinking about his unusual actions. She had a general idea for what he had meant. 'He's asking If I'm planning on finding a mate isn't he.. Oh no." She though to herself. "Well, I plan on leaving as soon as I find love, then I plan on checking off some of my goals on my bucket list." Rena responded casually.

At the thought of this, David began running over many different things he could say in his head. 'I have to make this sound good!' He thought to himself. "Same with me, after I find a partner I plan on heading to College to get a degree in psychology." David said as he dug his claws into his legs nervously. "Do you have anyone in mind for a possible mate Rena?"

"Well, not at the moment. But I don't need to rush things, ill find that person eventually." She said with a small frown. 'I swear to god, if he asks me, I will not hesitate to fake being sick.' Rena planned in her head.

"Oh. That's understandable." David quickly muttered. "Umm, do you think you would maybe want to-.." David's words were cut off mid sentence due to what sounded like gunshots, along with screaming coming from just outside the house.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Rena shouted as she stood up quickly and looked at the door. Within seconds, David's mom burst out of the kitchen and stared at both her Son and Rena with a mixture of fear and authority in her eyes. "Both of you, lock yourselves in the cellar. Now!" She stated with desperation in her voice.

"What's going on! What were those gunshots?!" David quickly argued to his mother who began to panic.

"Their exactly that, gunshots. From what I saw from the kitchen window, there's a fairly decent amount of men in the village gunning down the people inside. I'm pretty sure their poachers, now both of you, get in the cellar!" She shouted losing her cool. "I'm going to go out and try to stop them, don't come out until I come back!"

David was the first to object, "Im not letting you storm out there by yourself mom! I'm coming too!"

"But David I-.." She was quickly cut off by David again.

"But David nothing!" I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'm going to help you!" He shouted.

"I'm coming t-.." Rena began to say before she too was cut off by David.

"No your not, your staying here." David finished with a new tone of control in his voice.

Rena didn't even have time to respond before both David and his mother had locked the front door and ran outside. "Be careful.." She said quietly to no one.

It felt like hours had passed when in reality only minutes had gone by. Rena sat in the corner of the room after turning off all of the lights in the house, and the only sound that could be heard was that of bullets and screaming that slowly became less frequent. 'I wish I knew what was going on..' She thought to herself as tears began to stream down her face. 'I hope David and his mother are okay.. And my mom too.'

The space around her was now almost completely quiet, she could no longer hear screams or the sound of gunfire. All that remained was what sounded like heavy footsteps approaching the front door. 'I wonder if that's David and his mother?' She thought to herself. But soon after her thoughts were put to shame when she heard a deep chuckle come from the door, and the knob began to twist back and forth in an attempt to open the door. "Last house..." She heard an unfamiliar male voice say from just behind the door.

"Open up little fox.." Rena heard the voice say. Fear began to build inside her, and more tears began streaming down her face. Without warning, a strong kick was delivered to the door, loosening the hinges. Then another kick was delivered to the door, sending it off the hinges and onto the floor. The light from fires coming from outside shown through the doorway, and the black silhouette of a large man with a gun stood just outside the house.

Rena screamed and began crawling backwards until she found herself cornered against the wall. The man slowly stepped into the room and began pacing towards her, never letting her leave his line of sight. The man towered above her only feet away, and she saw as a large, terrifying smile formed on his face.

"I finally found you. Why did I have a feeling it would take this long? Heheheh, none of those animals made it very easy for us. They all played dumb and acted like they didn't know where you were. But none of that matters now.." The man laughed creepily and looked back down at Rena. He continued to finish what he was about to say, "Because now, every one of them is dead. And nothing is going to stand in the way of us and our money."


	2. Chapter 2, A Savior

Approximately 15 minutes earlier...

A lone man around the age of 21 standing at around 5'11 walked through the woods on a small path. The only light was that of the moon through the crevices in the trees. The man had black hair that dangled just below his eyes, but was swept to the side. He wore a hooded black jacket that contained white fur on the hood and interior for warmth, and grey cargo pants, along with a pair of black combat boots that were tucked underneath the legs of his pants. A single silenced pistol hung from a holster on the belt of his pants and what appeared to be an old Japanese short sword rested on his lower back.

"I should probably head home sooner than later." The man said to himself as he walked. "I know some of the wild Pokemon around here get a little violent once the sun sets."

Without warning, the sounds of gunshots and screaming could be heard in the distance. The man stopped in place and looked towards the direction where the noise originated. "I guess I have a pretty good idea what that is." The man thought out loud to himself again, thinking back to when he saw a group of poachers drinking around a campsite from in the trees a few hours before. "I'm going to go see what trouble those men are causing.."

The man suddenly began sprinting in the direction he could hear the gunfire coming from. He weaved through the trees effortlessly on the forest floor, and after only a few minutes passing he came to the sight of what he had heard in the distance.

A village, a small one I might add, sat in chaos. Many homes were either on fire, or blazed to the ground. The bodies of many dead people and Pokemon lay scattered around the ground. Many of the Pokemon were covered in bullet holes and lay in puddles of their blood on the dirt.

'What on earth happened here..' The man thought to himself. 'I won't tolerate this, I'm going to finish what I should have started when I first saw those poachers. Bastards need to be taught a lesson.'

The man quickly darted off and hid behind the rubble of one of the houses, and drew the short sword he had sheathed on his lower back. He saw a group of three poachers standing and laughing to themselves next to the body of a freshly killed Zoroark. It looked female. 'Alright, nows the time.." He thought.

Without a second of hesitation the man quietly jumped out from behind the rubble and sunk his blade into the side of one of the men's throats, then pulled back the sword. The man dropped to the ground gurgling his own blood for only a second until his life ended. The other two looked up in shock.

"What the fu-.." Was all the next poacher had time to say before the man carved an 'X' shape into his stomach, then quickly drew the silenced pistol from his belt and sent a single bullet into the mans head, penetrating his skull and sticking itself into his brain. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The next hunter only had time to draw his gun before the man's blade sliced straight through his arm, making him drop both the gun and his appendage. The poacher screamed but was quickly silenced by the mysterious man sending a fist into the side of his jaw.

"If you shut up and tell me why your here and killing all of these Pokemon, Ill let you leave here alive!" The man said angrily.

The poacher sat on his ass, weeping and holding his wound before finally speaking up. "We came here to catch a Pokemon that we were going to sell for a huge amount of money.. It was a Delphox, and shiny one.. Their extemely rare and you can make a fortune by selling one into slavery.."

"But why was it necessary to kill all of these other innocents." The man with the short sword asked calmly but threateningly.

"It was our bosses idea! He said it would make it easier than just waltzing in and asking for her to come with us.." The man finished. "So please! I-I did what you asked! P-please don't k-kill me!"

The manlooked up, then back down at the sobbing, poor excuse for a human. "I don't get the feeling you gave those Pokemon time to ask for mercy before you killed them." He said harshly, and didn't hesitate before aiming and firing another bullet straight into the mans heart, killing him instantly.

It took only minutes for the man with black hair to clear out almost every poacher still alive in the ransacked village. He never gave his enemy the opportunity to fight back before ending their lives. As he looked around for any more traces of life he heard what sounded like a sick laughter coming from a house that still remained unscathed except for the door being kicked down. He poked his head around the entrance and saw a large man standing near the corner of the room speaking quietly to what appeared to be a fox crouching in the corner of the room against wall weeping.

"Because their all dead.." Was all he had time to hear the large man say before bursting out in menacing laughter.

He didn't know why, but for some reason the sight of seeing the man laughing at the poor Pokemon on the ground filled him with rage. He was no longer able to keep his level head. Only a split second had passed before the man burst through the doorway and stabbed his sword through the mans back with so much force that it came out through his stomach. The poacher tried to scream in pain but only was able to mutter a small gurgle as blood filled his mouth and throat, then dropped to his knees. The man with the pistol only said one thing before shoving the barrel of the gun straight up to his head, and pulling the trigger killing the last poacher. "Go join your friends."

The leader of the hunters dropped to the ground, and blood leaked out of the hole in his head. The man looked down at the Pokemon on the floor and realized that she was the Delphox that one of the slavers had mentioned. Tears streamed down her face, and fear filled her eyes.

"Please.. Please don't kill me..." The young Delphox pleaded.

The man dropped to a crouch and held out his hand, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." He said kindly.

The fox hesitated before finally placing her paw in his hand. He helped her off the ground then released his grip on her so he could pull his sword out of the lead poachers back. He cleaned off the blood from the blade on his pants, then re-sheathed it.

"Who are you?.." The Delphox asked shyly, with fear still in her voice.

"My name is Aidan. I came here when I heard gunfire and screaming a few miles away. You don't have to worry though, I killed all of that poachers men. Their all dead." He said calmly, yet sternly. "Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Rena.. Is everyone ok out there?.." Rena asked with desperation in her voice.

Aidan sighed. "I'm sorry to say, but it looks like your the only survivor. There were plenty of dead poachers when I first arrived, so that lead me to believe that the Pokemon here gave a pretty good fight."

Rena's hands quickly rose to her face to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Tears began pouring out of her eyes. And completely off of instinct, she launched at Aidan, the man who had just saved her life and buried her face into his chest. She let out a short muffled scream that was quickly followed by loud crying as she gripped his jacket tightly.

All Aidan could do was put arms around the sobbing Delphox and wait for her crying to stop. "Don't worry, It'll be okay.." He reassured her, not knowing if that would actually be the case. 'I don't think this is going to end anytime soon..' Aidan thought to himself.

After what seemed to be about 20 minutes Rena finally released herself from the front of Aidan's jacket. "I'm sorry.." Rena mumbled. "I know I just met you, I shouldn't have latched onto your jacket like that.."

Aidan simply smiled sympathetically and said, "Don't worry about it.. I mean, you just received probably the worst information in your life from a complete stranger mere moments after he shot and killed a laughing maniac that had you cornered on the floor.. I wouldn't be too stable either." Rena said nothing, she only stood in place, still trying to contemplate the course of the last hour.

"Are you sure that everyone except me was dead?.." She finally spoke up.

Aidan looked up at the ceiling, then back down at Rena. "Yes. I'm sure, as I went through taking out the poachers I checked all of the body's for signs of vitals. None of them survived. Alot were killed when their homes were torched, so I most likely missed some bodies."

All Rena could think about was her mothers and David's faces. The initial shock had already come, but now all that remained was sadness and regret. "What am I going to do now?..." Rena thought to herself out loud.

Aidan truly felt bad for the poor Delphox. She had lost her home along with everyone she knew in one night, and now was left with absolutely nothing. He cleared his throat. "I know this is sudden, but if you want you could come stay as long as you need until things settle down." Aidan finally announced after growing tired of watching the fox silently cry.

She sniffled and rubbed away some of the tears from her eyes. "No, no, it's okay. I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"It really wouldn't be that much of a bother, I mean, it's the least I could do. I can't just let you stay out here by yourself. It would be bad for your sanity." He responded before delivering a small smile.

"Are you sure?.. I could always just-.." Rena said before being interrupted.

"Positive. Ill be outside the main gate of your village waiting so you can have some time to yourself and say some words to your loved ones. You should also gather whatever you feel like bringing with you so we don't have to make another trip back here." Aidan said calmly. Without another word he turned around and walked to the door before exiting.

It took Aidan less than a minute to find a tree to rest against just outside the destroyed village. 'Savages..' Aidan thought to himself. 'They deserved to be killed after spilling the blood of all those poor Pokemon. I just hope that lone survivor Rena is able to overcome this. I don't think I would be able to watch someone as innocent as her fall apart from sadness... Not like I did.'

Around an hour had passed before Aidan finally heard footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes after slightly dozing off to see Rena standing over him with a slightly less pained face than before, and holding what seemed to be a picture frame in one hand, and a red scarf in the other.

"Thank you for waiting.. I still don't know how I'm going to repay you for this.." Rena stated looking slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready to leave?" Aidan responded sympathetically.

"Yes.. I'm ready." Rena said as she stared up at Aidan with a look of determination. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3, A New Home

Love Born From Flames: Chapter 3, A New Home

The walk to Aidan's home was a longer one than Rena had expected, they were already about 4 miles away from her torched village and he hadn't spoken up yet to indicate that they were close. She began tripping up quite often, and slumping over from exhaustion.

"Are you tired?" Aidan broke the silence.

"A little, how much farther is it?" Rena responded quietly.

"We're about 2 miles away, maybe a mile and a half. It shouldn't take much longer." Aidan stated bluntly.

She let out a long sigh, "Okay.."

Aidan looked over at the Delphox who was now breathing heavily with drooping eyelids. "Hey, lets take a break. You've had a long day." He said out of concern for her. He then walked over to the thick tree trunk, and sat down against it. Rena didn't need to be told twice and soon followed Aidan's lead, as she too sat against the trunk right next to him.

The sun was just coming up off the horizon and Rena's eyelids began to droop. She didn't try to stop the coming sleep and let her eyelids fall completely. She was asleep within seconds.

Aidan looked over when he felt something resting against his shoulder to see that it was Rena, already out cold. 'I won't wake her, she needs the sleep.' He thought to himself.

5 hours later...

Rena's eyes began to slowly flutter open. She was soon greeted by Aidan's voice. "Sleep well?" He said smiling.

She realized that her head was rested on his side and she blushed slightly, then went back to sitting upright. "Surprisingly so, yes. How long was I out?" She asked and soon after let out a long yawn.

"Around 4 or 5 hours. I decided to let you sleep because I didn't know how much you would be getting later." Aidan said calmly as he stood up and stretched.

"5 hours?! I'm sorry, were you stuck there with me resting against you that whole time?" Rena stated somewhat surprised.

"Don't worry about it, we weren't in any hurry. And I didn't particularly have that much better to do." Aidan responded before offering a hand out to help her stand up.

Rena quickly gathered both of her belongings and put her paw in his hand. She was surprised that he pulled her up as fast and easily as he did. She didn't even need to use her own muscles to stand. "So what are we going to do when we get there?" Rena asked, then stretched.

"I'll probably make some food, I myself haven't eaten in a bit and you could probably use some food also." He responded. At the mention of food, a small rumble emerged from Rena's stomach, and she blushed in embarrassment.

Aidan laughed, "Ill take that your hungry too."

As they began walking, the sudden realization came back to Rena. She was how miles away from her old destroyed home, and it hasn't even been a full day since everybody that she knew and loved was brutally killed. Her heart instantly began to hurt, and she held back tears as she continued to walk.

Aidan instantly felt that she was in emotional pain and decided to try to lighten the mood. "So, could you tell me about yourself? I feel that I should atleast know a bit about you if we're going to be sharing a living space."

"That's understandable." Rena responded. She thought for a second before speaking again. "Wellll.. Where do I start.. Um, my name is Rena, but you knew that already. Im 20 years old, ill be turning 21 next April, so in around 6 months... Up until this point I lived with my mother. I don't have any siblings and my dad left us when I was young, so I don't remember that much about him. I like to cook, and garden. My favorite food is vegetable soup, and that's pretty much it."

"20 huh?" Aidan questioned as they walked.

"Yup. What about you?" Rena responded.

"Im just a bit older than you... A little over half a year, I just turned 21 about a month ago." Aidan responded warmly.

"Huh, were almost the same age then.. So anyways, I told you about me, could you tell me about you?" Rena asked, intrigued to hear more about this mysterious person who saved her life and invited her into his home.

Aidan thought for a moment, then spoke. "Well my name is Aidan. I'm 21 years old today, but you alreasy knew that. I lived with my parents until I was 9 when they were killed in a car crash. Then I jumped around from foster home to foster home until I was 14. Then I ran away and met an old war veteran who I lived with until I was 18. He was the one who really acted like a father figure and he taught me everything I know about weapons and fighting. Then when I moved away, I built a house, and I've lived there ever since."

"I guess Im not the only one who had it rough.. I'm sorry about your family." Rena responded with a sympathetic tone.

"It's nothing that I won't be able to live through, I mean. It's been almost 14 years since they've been dead.. But if anything, I'm sorry about what happened to you.. You lost you last true family member along with all of your friends and neighbors in a single night.." Aidan stated with a small frown.

Rena thought about what he had said for a bit and that gave her hope that she would eventually get over what had happened. "Yeah.. But anyways, you never said anything about yourself like what you enjoy, or anything along those lines." She said, still curious.

"Well, we both have cooking in common. I spend alot of my time just cooking whatever I feel like, even though most of the time it's not all eaten. I also read quite a bit. And then just being outside is nice, I go on walks pretty often. I was actually on one when the poachers came, and I heard the commotion so I decided to see what had happened." Out of knowhere, Aidan burst into a small run. "The house is just up ahead, come on." He yelled as he passed just out of view on the other side of a large hill.

Rena picked up her pace to catch up, and when she reached the top of the hill she saw the house resting below on the other side. It was fairly large to her surprise, and seemed to be 2 stories. It was surrounded by plenty of tall trees and lush greenery, and even a decent sized river snaked through the back. There was a large greenhouse in the back of the property, and 2 person hammock hung from two of the trees just beyond the back porch. She was shocked that HE had built this place, it was beautiful.

After she caught up to Aidan, she stood by him just next to the side of the river that acted as a fence to his property. "You really built all of this?" Rena asked in awe.

"Yeah. It took a pretty long time, but I was happy with the results." Aidan responded with a smile.

"I can imagine why, this place is beautiful. I'm just surprised that you live here by yourself, doesn't it get lonely?" Rena asked with a curious tone.

"I'm not too much of a people person, but yes, I do wish for company sometimes. And thank you, I hope you'll enjoy living here." Aidan replied kindy.

They walked over a wooden bridge that crossed over the small river into his property, and Rena stared at all of the plants that grew around her. 'Im kinda glad I decided to come here, it's nice and quiet and peaceful.' She thought to herself as they approached the back door.

"Hold on let me get the key." Aidan said as he walked over to the window only a few feet from the door and pulled a key out from a spot that was hidden from view on the windowsill. He walked back to the door and unlocked it, allowing the door to open. "Ladies first." He said with a smile as he held his hand out, gesturing for Rena to walk in.

She laughed, "Thank you kind sir." As she walked in, the first thing that caught her attention was the many tall bookshelves packed to the brim with contents that were littered around what she guessed was the main living room. "I guess you really do like to read." She said somewhat sarcastically, they both laughed.

"Let me show you around." Aidan said as he walked in behind her. He gestured around the room full of book shelves, "This is the living room, your welcome to sit on that couch or chair and read whatever you find on those shelves at any time. And your also welcome to use the TV. Just ask me if you need help." She followed him to a room to their immediate left and she realized it was the kitchen. Aidan pointed to the fridge and to a small pantry and said, "Feel free to eat anything you want, and cook with whatever you find in the pantry or fridge. Also the greenhouse out back is full of vegetables and fruits, so feel free to eat those, or use them to cook if you want."

They walked back out of the kitchen and through the living room and he showed her the locations of the lower bathroom and how to work everything including the shower; then they walked up the staircase on the side of the living room and he pointed to the first of four doors that resided on the upper floor. "That room right there is where you'll be staying, there's a double bed already made. That second room right next to yours is another bathroom, all of the equipment in there is the same. The third door on the other side of the hall is my room, just knock if I'm in there and you need something. And that last door, please refrain from touching it. It's the only room that I don't particularly want anybody going into, it's... Well, its just private."

Rena nodded in agreement, and even though she was a little curious, she simply flashed Aidan a bright smile. "Thank you for showing me around, ill make sure to stay out of that room." She said warmly, then almost off of pure instinct she gave him a small hug that lasted briefly. "I still can't owe you enough for taking me in like this. I know that we don't know each other very well but I can tell your a kind, caring person. A kind, caring, kinda lethal person." They both laughed.

Aidan remembered one more thing that he had to tell her. "Oh and Rena, ill probably drive to town tomorrow to restock on some things. Let me know if you need something at any time and ill drive to the store to get it. Your also just welcome to come with me if there's anything that you would rather just get yourself instead." He finished.

"That sounds good, but there's one thing.. I don't have any money." Rena replied with a disappointed sigh.

"That's not a problem, I wasn't planning on making you spend any of your own money anyways, and that was assuming you had some. It's the least I can do." Aidan said kindly.

'Woah.. He truly is a nice person. I really didnt expect him to have this type of personality after witnessing him single handedly kill an entire squad of poachers..' Rena thought after he finished speaking. "Well, actually.. The least you could have done was just save my life, but you went above and beyond. And seriously, thank you so much!" Rena responded.

"Anytime. Well, I'm going to go cook something for us to eat. I hope your hungry!" He said as he walked down the staircase. "I'll call you when it's ready! Feel free to look around on your own and make yourself at home when I'm cooking!" She heard him shout from what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Ok!" She shouted back. Rena walked to the door that lead to her room and opened it, the room was nice and clean, the sheets were already made and ready like he had said, and there was a large window on the far wall next to the bed that had a perfect view of the back property. The sound of the river was just barely audible, and she thought to herself, 'I can't tell if what happened with my village was a nightmare or a dream... Because I'm already enjoying living here..'


	4. Chapter 4, Nightmares

Love Born From Flames: Chapter 4, Nightmares

It had been 5 days since Rena had moved in with Aidan, and she was adapting well to living in the new home. He had shown her how to tend to the greenhouse and taught her a few recipes, along with showing her how to use the TV, which Rena soon found she was obsessed with. She had never seen used an actual TV before, but she knew what they were, and before long it wasn't uncommon to find Rena sitting on the cough watching almost anything that played on the televison with the utmost focus and interest.

Aidan also took her to the local town several times, and at first the thought of being around many people she didn't know concerned her, but she soon became used to it. Rena had mostly enjoyed these trips because of the car ride on the way there. She found the large rolling machine extremely interesting and loved how fast it made her feel.

Even though she was experiencing all of these new, fun, and interesting things, her heart was still pained. Rena couldn't help but feel guilty that she was enjoying herself as much as she was so soon after all of her friends and family were wiped out only days before. She wanted to just accept what had happened and try to overcome it, but she was now being constantly reminded of the event that she was helpless against when she was haunted by night terrors. She had dreams where she simple re-lived the worst night of her life, and even some where she wasn't saved by Aidan, but instead was killed by the poachers, or kidnapped by them. Sometimes worse..

The nightmares began to add up, and the lack of good sleep was affecting her, and Aidan had noticed.

Rena walked through the back door slowly and in an unfocused manor after tending to the greenhouse, and flopped down on the couch ungracefully with a grunt.

Aidan, who was looking through one of the bookshelves for something to read noticed her off behavior, and spoke up. "Rena, are you feeling okay? You've been acting somewhat off lately." He said with a concerned look.

Rena yawned, "Im okay, I'm just a little tired is all. I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Is it the bed? If your not comfortable in there you could always take my bed or one of the couches." Aidan responded with concern in his voice.

"No, it's not the bed, don't worry. I-Im just having some nightmares.." Rena stated in a low tone.

"About the other night huh? Well, I guess that's to be expected after what you experienced. Can you think of anything I could do to help you rest easier?" Aidan asked with a caring voice.

"Not that I can think of.. Ill just have to hope that they pass sooner than later.." She mumbled.

The sun was beginning to set, and both Aidan and Rena stared out the large window to their immediate right. A small growl emanated from Rena's stomach and she quickly looked up at Aidan embarrassed and hoping he hadn't heard her.

Aidan looked over at her and laughed lightly while smiling. "I'll go cook dinner, it'll be a few minutes." He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

A large blush emerged on Rena's face after realizing that Aidan had heard her stomach rumble. "Okay." Was all she could make herself say as she sat on the couch embarrassed.

Around 2 hours later..

Rena layed in her bed on her stomach with her face in her pillow, now much more satisfied since her stomach was full. For some reason, the only thing she could think about was Aidan. She thought about how nice and caring he was to her and how he accepted her into his home when he didn't even know her. Not to mention that he had saved her life. 'Whats this weird feeling?.. Do I like him?' She asked herself in her head.

'Ive only know him for little under a week, but I can't stop thinking about him! What is it about him that won't let me get him off of my mind? I mean, he is extremely kind, and smart, and I'm not even mentioning how handsome he is..' She thought to herself, now becoming slightly red in the cheeks.

"This is just my hormones! I need to focus, and try to sleep!" She said into her pillow, muffling her words. Rena completely closed her eyes and cleared her mind, within a few minutes she managed to drift off.

Around an hour later in Aidan's room...

Aidan sat in his room on a reclining chair, deep in thought, not even bothering to attempt to sleep. "I wonder if Rena is having trouble with those night terrors again.." He said to himself out loud, almost unconsciously.

Saying this snapped him out of his daydream, and he sat worrying about the Delphox he took into his home. 'Maybe I should go check on her?' He questioned to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted moments later when he heard a small scream come from outside his room. "I guess that answers my questions!" He said to himself before launching out of the chair and through his open door.

He approached Rena's room and held his head to the door. Inside he could hear what sounded like quiet whimpering. 'Poor thing... Thats it, im going in there.' He concluded in his head.

Aidan opened the door quietly and approached the bed. Rena was tossing back and forth in her bed, while letting out quiet yelps. Her face contorted with pain from the dream.

He quickly moved over to the left side of her bed and shook her shoulders, within a few shakes her eyes burst open and she bolted to an sitting position, panting heavily as a drop of sweat dripped from her snout.

She looked at Aidan who was now lowering himself to sit on the side of her bed.

"Don't worry..." He said with concern in his eyes. "It was just a dream, your okay.."

Rena's eyes began to fill with tears, and all she could say was, "Aidan..." Before wrapping her furred arms around him and latching onto his torso. She pressed her face into his shoulder and began to sob violently.

Aidan placed his hands on her soft back and held her to him tightly. "Shhhhh.. Your okay, everything's okay. I'm here now.." He said softly into her ear.

Her crying lessened slightly after hearing Aidan's comforting words. "Aidan..?" Rena said still muffled by her crying.

"Yes?" Aidan responded quietly. "What is it?"

Rena sniffled, then moved her face away from his shoulder before speaking. "Why do you go to these extents for me..? I mean, I was only having a bad dream, but you came in here to comfort me anyways.."

"Well, it was obviously more than just a small bad dream if it left you in this state." Aidan responded firmly, still holding her in his arms.

"But I still don't know why..." Rena stated as she looked away, tears still lightly streaming down her face.

Aidan signed, catching her attention again before speaking. "Do I really have to have a reason? You were in distress, and I didn't want you to be. It's as simple as that."

Rena smiled, then pressed the side of her face against him again, closing her eyes.. "Thank you.." Was all she said as she sat against him.

Rena's heart fluttered, and an indescribable feeling arose inside her. She never wanted to leave Aidan's embrace. 'Is this... Love?' She asked herself. She only pressed against him and enjoyed the brief moment before she felt his grip releasing as he stood up.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, still concerned with Rena's well being.

"I think so.. But, um.. Do you think you could maybe?.. Uh.. Never mind.." Rena muttered as she looked away embarrassed, but also somewhat disappointed.

"That was an extremely indefinite answer. Are you sure that I can't do anything else?" Aidan asked kindly.

"Well.. Do you think, um.. You could maybe stay here with me?.." Rena finished with a heavy blush developing on her cheeks. Her tail twitched slightly in anticipation, she already began regretting asking.

Aidan was somewhat surprised by her question, but it didn't catch him as not understandable after what she was going through. "If you think that it will help you, I won't mind." He responded with a caring look.

Rena didn't honestly expect him to agree to her request, after all it was somewhat unorthodox. But then again, she didn't argue. "Thank you.." She said smiling, as she tried to dry the tears on her face and muzzle.

Around 20 minutes had passed and the two sat in bed, Rena was under the covers laying face down and Aidan sat propped up against the backboard of the bed with only his legs and waist under the blankets.

Rena was thinking about the nightmare she has just experienced, it was unlike the others... And far worse. She was glad Aidan hadn't asked her about it. In the dream, for some reason her and Aidan were back in the still thriving village when the poachers attacked. Aidan fought and killed several of the intruders but was soon shot from behind, then pinned down by the man that had originally cornered her in David's home. All she could do was sit in shock Aidan thrashed violently while the man cut out his throat, and then his body went still, and she woke up.

Just thinking about it was enough to send a chill down her spine, but it made her feel infinitely better that Aidan was sitting right next to her. 'I don't ever want to see anybody hurt him...' She thought to herself. Her brain started to cloud as she began to feel extremely tired.

Aidan noticed that she was finally falling asleep again and sat watching her as her eyes fluttered closed. "Goodnight Rena." He whispered just quiet enough so she didn't hear it.

As he sat there next to the now sleeping Delphox, he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Man she's cute.. Do.. Do I have feelings for her..?' He asked himself as he stared at her sleeping form under the covers. 'Even if I do.. Who says that she feels the same way..? Maybe because she lived in a place that was away from humans, she believed that Pokemon and Human relationships were wrong.. I mean.. Even though they are somewhat common, there's still plenty of people who look down on it..' He couldn't stop his mind from wondering, and it started to psych him out.

'I'm just not going to say anything.. Hopefully ill just get over my feelings sooner than later.' He said in his thoughts.

'I guess ill try to get a few hours of sleep.' Aidan thought before proceeding to close his eyes, not bothering to change into a more comfortable position just incase he woke the peacefully sleeping fox who rested next to him. Within a few minutes, he too fell asleep.

Around 8:00 A.M...

Aidan's eyes began to open, and he let out a small yawn before stretching. The sun beamed through the open window, blinding him temporarily. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked over at the still sound asleep Rena. The rays of the sun refracted perfectly on her body, so her multi-colored fur appeared to gleam. Aidan felt a blush arising on his cheeks as he thought to himself, 'Has.. Has she always been THIS beautiful..?'

Without letting the question strike him twice, he shook his head and moved silently off of the bed. There was no hesitation before he walked out the open door, stretching his arms as he moved. "Ill let her get some more sleep, she needs it." He said to himself as he walked down the staircase and into the living room.

'Ill cook some breakfast, she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up." He thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen..


	5. Chapter 5, Feelings?

Rena's let out a long yawn as she stretched out on the bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked over to see that Aidan was no longer next to her. She was slightly disappointed, but not too surprised, considering he was a busy person and didn't sleep in much.

The smell of breakfast filled her nostrils, and her stomach growled at the thought of food. Rena got up slowly from the bed, pulling the covers off of her, and trudged out the door and down the stairs. She could see Aidan cooking at the stove from the living room and couldn't help but stare for a moment when she realized he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. 'Why does he have to be so attractive?' She asked herself in her head before beginning to walk into the kitchen sleepily.

Aidan brushed his fingers through his hair with one hand as he used the other to flip an egg on the stove. He heard heavy, uncoordinated footsteps coming from behind him and without looking up said, "Did you sleep better? I mean it is 11:00."

The fox was surprised that he had already noticed that she had walked in, and was even more surprised about how late she had slept in. She paused a second before responding. "11:00?! Really? Thats surprising to say the least... And after you shook me out of that night terror, I did sleep well actually. Thanks for asking.." She said before yawning again lightly.

What she had really wanted to say was, 'Yes, after you got there.' But she worried that he would instantly recognize her flirting and respond negatively. Rena sat down at the small dining table in the middle of the kitchen, then spoke up again. "How about you? And I'm sorry if I woke you up before.."

Aidan simple kept focusing on cooking the breakfast as he simultaneously said, "No worries, I was already awake before I went and woke you up... And I slept well."

"Okay, well that's a relief.. Anyways, what are you making?" Rena asked with a sleepy smile.

"Eggs, Bacon, and toast. You hungry?" Aidan responded as he filled a plate with such.

"My sleeping habits aren't the best, but that doesn't affect my hunger." Rena joked, and the two laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he picked up the plate and set it in front of Rena before he too sat down and spoke up again. "Go ahead, you don't have to wait for me. I'm not eating."

"Why not? You need to eat too Aidan." Rena responded with a raised brow.

"I guess I have to tell you anyways. But once every month I hike up to the mountains for about five days. It's like an extreme conditioning thing, and I'm not supposed to eat before I go. I'm supposed to thrive off of water. And as unhealthy as that sounds, it's actually good for the psyche." Aidan responded calmly as he explained the situation to her.

"Your going to be gone for five days?. Is it okay if I maybe came with y-.." Rena was cut off mid sentence by Aidan. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. It's a solitary confinement thing.."

A disappointed look fell across Rena's face, and her long ears drooped down. " I guess that's understandable.. But, umm.. Maybe some time I could go with you..?" Rena asked as her frown disappeared slightly, and was replaced with a raised brow.

"We'll have to see. But I'm counting on you to hold down the fort, okay?" Aidan said as he delivered a warm smile.

Rena's frown now completely vanished, and they both stood up as she said. "Yes Sir!" Almost mimicking a soldier following the commands of her leader.

Aidan walked over and delivered her a short hug which somewhat surprised Rena, but she embraced him back. It's not like she was going to complain.

"Try not to burn the house down, ill be back in a few days." He said directly after releasing from the hug.

Rena just stood and smiled as he grabbed his thick jacket with the white fur off of the coat rack that stood by the door and put it on before walking out the back door.

The door shut, and he was gone.

"Well... What am I going to do now?" Rena asked herself out loud after only a few seconds had passed since Aidan had left. She paced around the room thinking until an idea struck her. "Maybe I could try baking something..? At first, it would be a test.. Then after I had the hang of it I could make the real deal as a "Thank you for everything" present for Aidan! But... What in the hell am I going to bake..?" She asked herself outloud as she approached a smaller bookshelf located in the kitchen that was full of many different cookbooks. She eventually settled on a baking book that specified in pies. As she flipped through the pages, one treat finally caught her attention.

"Pecha Berry Tart, huh?" She stated as she read through the instructions. Rena had always enjoyed Pecha's, but they were expensive in her village, so if she wanted them she would have to find them. Which wasn't always an easy task.. But she had remembered seeing some, or at least some berries that she thought were Pecha's about a kilometer from Aidan's property when he had first took her here. "Alright, well that's settled.. Pecha tart, you'd better taste as good as you sound!" She shouted enthusiastically before sprinting out the front door.

Around 20 Minutes later..

Rena wandered around the space of trees a few hundred yards away from the house in full search mode of the berry that she wanted. Her eyes scanned a grove full of many different kind of fruits as she said, "Pecha, pecha.. Where are they?!

She threw down her arms in frustration and shouted, "Now come on! Why can't I find them when I actually want them!" The sound of her voice was slightly louder in the clearing than she had first predicted. Many bird Pokemon flew out of the trees and bushes in panic, and the sound of leaves stirring filled her ears.

"What.. Was that?" She asked herself in a slightly panicked tone. "Aidan.. I swear if that's you trying to scare me and the whole solitude thing was a joke, it is NOT FUNNY!" She yelled at the source of the rustling leaves, fear now trailing at the end of her voice.

As if by signal, three huge figures slumped out of the trees in the direction of the sound. Huge, bloodshot eyes glared at Rena who now was frozen in place. "One. Two.. Three... Three Ursarings.. Dear god.." She said quietly, as her eyes widened with fear.

The Ursarings paced slowly towards Rena while simultaneously mumbling to themselves. "Dumb fox.. Waking us up.." Said one of the Pokemon who was now snarling with anger. "Show her who's boss..." Another one snorted. "This'll be the first, and last time we get woken up by her.." The final one snarled, as they broke the 10 yard barrier.

"L-look guys, I-Im sorry. I-I don't w-want any t-trouble." Rena managed to choke out as her body trembled, and she backed up a step.

"Too late for apologies now missy. Your done for." The largest of the three said angrily. Without warning, the three began sprinting in Rena's direction and just off of instinct, Rena let out a loud scream that echoed through the trees. "AIDAN! HELP!"

About 2 kilometers away...

Aidan walked through the thick undergrowth as many questions went through his mind. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why did I want to let her come with me? Wh-.. Why do I feel like she's in trouble..?' He sat down for a moment to think. 'Do I.. Love her..?' He asked himself in his head. This question rattled back and forth through his conscious for a second time, but this time, he didn't reject the thought and he began to picture the charming Delphox he had invited into his home only a week before.

The answer finally settled in his skull, and all he could do was state it out loud. "I do love her.. Don't I..? But.." Aidan was cut off when he heard a familiar scream echo from in the distance. Aidan stood still, and took a second to let the gears turn, then realization struck him. Hard.

"That. That was Rena's scream. S-she was screaming my name.. This isn't good!" He shouted to himself before breaking into a breathtakingly fast sprint in the direction of her call.

He weaved through the woods faster than he had ever before as the thought of Rena in trouble fueled his body. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he remembered that he didn't have either of his weapons. "This is bad!" He yelled as he closed the distance between him and Rena.

He was now within what he guessed was around 100 yards away from the source of her scream and his sprint broke previous limits as he burst into a cleaning. What he saw sent chills down his spine, and anger deep into his very being.

Three huge Ursarings with small burn marks covering their faces and chests loomed over Rena, who was backed into a tree. She held one paw over the side of her chest and he could see blood leaking out through her fingers, and she was panting heavily whilst tears dripped down her furred cheeks.

Aidan tried to force actual words trough his vocal cords, but instead all that came out was what sounded like a battle cry. Without hesitation or fear, he launched at the three Pokemon who had injured his beloved vixen.

They all spun around in surprise and without a seconds warning, he launched himself into the air with added rotation and landed an explosive kick on the largest Ursaring's skull, sending it face first to the ground and knocking it unconscious instantly. Aidan's heel was slammed into its upper spinal cord soon after, finishing his first attacker.

The other two looked at Aidan in shock, and both burst into an enraged sprint towards him. The human picked another target, and waited for the Pokemon to close the distance before he sent a palm straight to its larynx, breaking it. The creature dropped to its stomach and choked on its own blood as its life ended slowly and painfully.

He then quickly spun around to face the last Ursaring who had slowed down its sprint immensely after watching him effortlessly, and single handedly kill its companion... But, it was too late, Aidan sprinted as well before jumping knee first and sending his bone straight into the bears skull. Shattering it effortlessly. The Ursaring dropped to the ground and blood poured out of its head as it twitched heavily before all of its movement was stopped by another powerful kick he had delivered to its head.

Aidan stood in place next to Rena with an extremely concerned expression on his face. He breathed heavily and dropped to a crouch before speaking up. "A-are you okay..?" He breathed heavily.

Rena continued to hold her paw to her side and winced in pain when she accidentally moved one of her fingers. "Well, I can't say I've dealt with worse. But I'm hanging in there.." She said in almost a whisper. "Thank you for saving me again, Aidan.."

"I knew I shouldn't have left.. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen. And now look at you.. This is my fault.." Aidan said in an ashamed tone as he hung his head.

Rena's eyes began to well with tears, but she held them back as she continued to talk. No-no-no.. It's n-not your fault... And it could have been worse." Rena responded in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Aidan showed a sympathetic smile, whilst an idea simultaneously popped into his head, making his eyes widen. "Rena, could you uncover your wound, I want to test something.." Aidan said with a calm, yet assertive tone.

"I-I guess..? But what are you going to do..?" Rena asked, now curious of Aidan's motives. She uncovered the gash on the side of her stomach and tears began to fill her eyes as air hit the flesh wound.

Aidan examined the injury thoroughly before taking a deep breath, "Rena, what I'm about to do might be slightly painful at first, but it won't last. And if it works, your wound should almost completely heal.. But you might feel a little weak for a few hours." He said calmly as he held out his hands.

Rena simply nodded, trusting that what he would do would help her. Without hesitation, Aidan pressed both of his palms against her side where the wound rested and a pale red light began to shine on, and around his hands. A sharp pain stabbed through Rena, she bit down on her fur, trying to overtake the pain, and within a few seconds, it vanished and was replaced with an unusually soothing warmth.

When Aidan removed his hands from her side, the gash had almost completely disappeared, leaving only a long scar. Rena looked down at the wound in shock when she realized all of the pain was gone.

"H-how did you.. Do that..?" Rena asked completely dumbfounded as she stared at Aidan.

"It was an old trick my adopted father used on me alot as a kid. I got hurt pretty often, so it came in handy. I guess after all of these years, I've finally figured out how to do it.. And are you feeling okay?" Aidan responded with a light smile.

"Yes actually. Thank you so much, Aidan.." Rena replied as she returned the smile before trying to stand up. She was stopped instantly when she felt her legs begin to wobble, giving out from underneath her as she began to drop, only to be caught by Aidan.

"I told you that you might feel a little weak for a little bit. The technique just takes away the energy from other parts of your body in order to speed up the healing process of your wound. So in turn, it leaves your body a little tired." Aidan said as he held up Rena before spinning her into a wedding carry. "Sorry if your uncomfortable with this, but it makes it alot easier to carry you, and I need to take you back to the house so you can rest." He said as he held her in his arms.

Rena blushed heavily, "I-It's okay. I don't mind actually.." Rena responded shyly then paused for a second before speaking up again. "Well.. Shall we go..?"

Aidan simple smiled and readjusted her in his arms so she was more comfortable before beginning to walk in the direction of the house. "Lets."


	6. Chapter 6, Now Or Never

Rena rested her head up against Aidan's chest, her ear fur brushing up against him. The two both thought one thing as they walked, but neither of them were aware that the other shared the same thoughts.

'I'm going to tell her today... I can't risk another event like this and possibly lose her without letting her know my how I feel.. I need to do this... At least just for closure.." Aidan rambled to himself in his head as he walked, a determined look in his pale blue eyes.

'I-I need to confess my feelings for him today.. That feeling of not knowing wether I would live to see him again was worse than my actually physical injury.. He needs to know how I feel, even if he does possibly reject it..' Rena thought, the same focused look dwelled within her deep, red eyes.

Dark clouds were beginning to form overhead, and the two felt small sprinkles of water landing on their bodies as they continued to trek back towards the house. Aidan was the first to break the silence, "Rain huh? It would be nice to have a heavy rainfall to clean things up.. But wait, your a fire type. Will this bug you? Because I can go faster if you want to stay dry." Aidan asked, slightly concerned for the Pokemon.

Rena laughed weakly, "No not really, I mean. I don't mind rain, but other 'water related' activities like swimming aren't particularly on my to-do-list."

Aidan returned the laughter, then responded just as the house was coming into their line of sight. "Touché.. But I would still prefer that we didn't get covered in rain. I'm going to pick up the pace a little bit, okay?" Aidan replied as he sped up to a fast jog. Almost by command, the light rain that had only just started to splash amongst the ground revved up to a significantly heavier downpour.

It only took the two around 20 seconds to reach the back door with the newly increased pace. Aidan released the hand he was using to support the Delphox's back for a brief moment as he quickly pulled open the door. He turned his body sideways to fit them both through the doorway, taking extra care not to bump his passenger against any walls.

He walked over the the couch that rested in the middle of the living room, and laid Rena down slowly, then quickly took a seat next to her. The two sat in silence for a good several minutes as they both built up enough courage to speak their minds. Aidan was the first to gather himself enough to speak.

"Rena, I need to tell you something!" He blurted out as he clenched his fists, trying to keep his cool.

"I need to tell you something too!" Rena immediately shot back as she straightened her posture. The fox was expecting him to say something completely unrelated to her own dilemma in an attempt to break the awkward silence that stood between the two, but instead, she would be hearing something much more important that what she was assuming.

Now was the time. There was no turning around from here on out.

He released. "Okay.. Rena, I don't know why, but whenever I'm around you, or even just thinking about you, it makes me really happy... And I'm so unbelievably overjoyed that we met, even if it WAS through something as horrible as what happened that night... Words don't even begin to describe how complete I feel when we spend time together, even if its not much.. I... I just love how sweet, and happy, and kind you are. Even after what you've been through... It's just felt so great to not be alone, and even better, to be with someone as perfect as you.. And.. And, when I saw you hurt like that I felt this rage like I've never experienced before in my life.. I just wanted to kill whoever had tried to lay a single hand on you.. Rena, what I'm trying to say in my own, stupid way is.. I want you to be happy, I want to be the one who makes you happy.. I-I love you.." Aidan finished. His entire being shuttered as he waited in silence for what he assumed would be the worst, his eyelids were held tightly shut, completely closed out to all but one thing in all of existence.

All Rena could do was sit in shock after what he had just told her. It was like being sucker punched in the face... Except, there was no pain... In fact, just the opposite. I guess that was to be expected after the single person she had wanted to devote her entire existence to had just poured his entire heart out to her, every single last drop. Just like she had planned to do herself only moments before. She tried to talk, to respond to the person she so desperately wanted to talk to. But no words came out, the only thing her body would let her do was move forward, and gently press her lips against his own.

Rena placed her soft paws of the sides of Aidan's face, tenderly caressing his profile as she pulled herself deeper into the kiss. Aidan's eyes bolted open, utter surprise was written across his face. But he didn't reject it. Not one bit. He instead firmly placed his hand on the back of her furred head, as he held their mouths together. It was along time before the two released for air. They breathed heavily. Rena was the first to break the romantic silence. "I-I, love you too.. Soo, soooo much.."

Aidan instinctively wrapped his arms around the beauty, and pulled her close to him where they sat in each others loving embrace. 'I can't believe that just happened!' Rena thought to herself, smiling and blushing madly. She wanted to stay here with Aidan for the rest of her life. Here with her first, and hopefully last love.

"This almost doesn't feel real does it..? I mean, to me it doesn't.. Like just before this, I was trying to think of ways to take you rejecting me." Aidan confessed, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Why did you think I would reject you.? I mean, I had a valid reason to why I assumed you would say that you didn't have feelings for me, but you beat me to the confession.." Rena replied quietly as she placed her paw in his open hand. Her soothing voice had just a drop of disappointment hidden within it.

Aidan intertwined her fingers with her own, then sighed deeply and audibly. "Well.. You've lived in a village of Pokemon your entire life, almost fully, even completely deprived from humans. And when you finally experienced them first hand, it was probably pretty game changing... I wouldn't have been surprised if you couldn't have those feelings for me simply for the reason that you related me to those poachers, just because I was also a human.. But why did you think I would say no to you?" He asked as he gently increased his grip on her paw.

"I guess your point is pretty understandable. But I think you thought about it too much, because not all humans are bad." Rena said as she smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek, and stared into his eyes. But, she took a deep breath before answering his question, "And.. The reason why I thought you wouldn't have feelings for me was because I didn't know if you would think of me as a person, or just some animal.." She stated as she pulled out of the eye contact.

Aidan's eyes widened after hearing her suspicions, but he quickly spoke out against them. "Rena, I've never thought of you as an animal.. Your a person, with emotions and quirks and feelings just like any other human.. And even though your of a different race, and you look a little different than me, your still just a living, breathing person all the same... Oh, and if it helps.. I think you're definitely more beautiful than any human girl I've seen." He finished before placing his hand on the bottom of her muzzle and gently adjusting her head so she was again looking directly at his eyes.

An immense blush emerged on Rena's face, and tears began to well in her eyes. But this time not of fear, or pain, or sadness.. But of happiness, she then wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, and held to him with every ounce of her being. "Thank you Aidan.. Thank you so much.. This means everything to me.." The fox cried out, a huge smile forming on her muzzle.

Without warning, Aidan quickly moved off of the couch while switching Rena back into a bridal carry. She let out a short 'yip' because of him catching her off guard, but she soon relaxed again in his arms. "Do you want to go to 'our' room.?" Aidan asked with a smile. "The sun is about to set, and I though we could maybe... Spend some time with each other, before we go to sleep.." He finished, smiling nervously.

Rena's heart began to beat erratically, and her face turned a brighter red than before. "Do.. Do you mean you want to mate?!" She almost screamed in surprise, not knowing quite how else to respond.

Aidan instantly lit up the same color as her as he tried to reply to her assumption. "No no no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it that way.. Incase your wondering, I want to take our relationship a little slower.. I don't want to rush into things. I was just thinking we could hold each other and talk.. And maybe kiss... Just a little?" He finished as his blush started to disappear.

Rena's heart rate dropped back down to a normal level after he cleared up her false prediction. "Ok.. I was just a little surprised, I didn't know what to think if you were asking that just after we confessed to each other.. And I agree, I want to take this slow. But I think that sounds wonderful.." She replied with half lidded eyes.

No more words were needed, and the two headed upstairs into Aidan's room with Rena still in her lovers arms. She had only been in Aidan's room on one other occasion, and that was to wake him up in the middle of the night because her imagination had gotten the best of her and she had thought that there was an intruder in the house, which turned out to be nothing more than the dishwasher.

But, the more she thought about it. She really liked Aidan's room, the walls weren't painted, but instead were simply coloured by the woods natural stain. In the middle of the room was a large comfortable bed with all white sheets, blankets, and pillow cases, and on the walls were various, beautiful Japanese style paintings. It was a simple room, but there was something about it that made her feel... Comfortable.

Aidan carefully laid her down on the bed, and proceeded to crawl in next to her and wrap his arms around her soft furred chest. He almost instantly pulled her towards him where he buried his face happily in her warm fur. "I'm so happy I had the chance to meet you..." He whispered into her ear lovingly. Rena's heart had always been in pain after the night where she lost everything, but for the first time since then, the weight of her emotions was lightened. It was because she had realized that she still had someone... Someone who would protect her, and hold her, and didn't care of her ethnicity. A person who loved her immensely, and whom she loved back.

Rena rolled over on to her side to face Aidan while lying down. "Aidan... I love you so much.. Please.. Pleeeaaase never leave me.." She cooed as she pressed her forehead up against his.

"I wouldn't even if you forced me.." Aidan responded as he began to rub her back lovingly with one arm, yet continued to hold her close to him with the other.

Then, the two shared a long, deep kiss. This one MUCH more passionate than the first. They released all of their pent up love, and emotions in one fellow swoop. And after a good 20 seconds, they released for air momentarily, but quickly went back in for more. They kissed for a long time, enjoying each others love, when finally, Rena's tongue pressed into Aidan's mouth.

Aidan simply went with it, and they explored each others mouths as their tongues teased each other. These series of deep wet kisses were finally put to a stop when they released, but mostly Rena realized, just HOW exhausted she was after the course of the day. She quickly searched for Aidan's hand and upon finding it, intertwined her fingers with his own. After that, it took only seconds for her eyes to flutter closed as she was lost in a deep, happy, sleep.

'Wow. She must have been really tired.. I don't blame her, I mean, I always crashed pretty soon after Gramps used that healing technique on me. It really drains you...' Aidan though to himself as he too rolled onto his back, but continued to look at the beautiful sleeping fox who rested next to him. "Goodnight Rena.. I love you too.." He whispered to her as he continued to gaze at her steadily rising, and declining chest.

He laid still for a long time, his eyes never leaving Rena. But.. Eventually, he too began to feel the progressive tug of upcoming sleep. His eyes fluttered once, then twice, and finally he too found himself within the world of the dreaming. Though, he was fairly content with staying in the land of the awake.


	7. Chapter 7, Old Friends

The sound of someone knocking on the downstairs front door awoke both Rena and Aidan from their sleep. Aidan groggily sat up in an upright position and stared at the clock that hung on the wall to his left with half asleep eyes. It read 10:34 a.m.

Aidan went to rub his eyes when he heard another few knocks on the door. "Who is that.." He said quietly as he got up out of the bed, and changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. He walked to the door and looked back at Rena, who was trying to ignore the annoying sound and remain in bed. "Ill go get the door okay?" Aidan whispered across the room to Rena. She simple nodded her head and moaned sleepily, keeping her eyes closed all the while.

Two weeks had passed since that fateful night when Aidan and Rena's lives changed forever. The two lovers daily routine had changed slightly to accommodate time for them to show their affection, but other than that, all was the same. Rena found herself often simply watching Aidan as he did various things around the house like cleaning and cooking, she made her presence very well known as she would coo flirtatious things at him from wherever she was.

As Aidan walked down the stairs he could hear two voices coming from just behind the door, and he made out the words, "Maybe he's not here?" And ,"Lets just try again." The voices were extremely nostalgic, yet he couldn't quite place a finger on them.

Just like the unexpected visitors had warned him of, another series of knocks came from the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming.. Calm down!" Aidan shouted to quiet the obnoxious knocking.

As he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment before opening it as he tried to think of who would be at his house, then he twisted the knob and pulled it open.

Aaaaand... BOOM, EVEN MORE NOSTALGIA.

Standing in the doorway was a man around Aidan's height and age wearing black cargo pants and a thick sweatshirt. He was carrying a large suitcase of some sort, and he had light brunette hair that reached down to right above his eyebrows, as well as bright green eyes. Standing next to him at about three fourths of his height was a surprisingly stunning female Lucario who was wrapped in a rather large, down jacket that obviously was too big for her.

"Long time no see, Aidan.. Hows it been?" The man asked kindly as he held out his fist with a warm smile.

It had only taken Aidan a millisecond to realize who was standing in front of him as he opened the door, he instantly lit up with a huge smile. "Pretty good! And how about yourself Chris?" Aidan responded happily as he bumped his fist against Chris's.

"We've been pretty well actually. We just got back in town this morning from Sinnoh. It feels great to be back in Kalos.. You didn't trash our room while we were gone did you?" The man joked.

"Weeelll, now that you mention it.." Aidan began to say as he placed his forefinger and thumb on his chin to act like he genuinely had to think about the question before responding. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. Your rooms just how you left it." He finished with a smile.

The two laughed a moment before the Lucario chimed in. "Not even going to acknowledge me, huh?" She reported with a hurt look on her face.

"I was about to haha. So how are you Aurora? Holding up okay?" Aidan responded warmly before giving the Lucario a surprise hug.

The two shared a short embrace before they separated and Aurora responded, now unable to contain her smiling. "I'm doing okay, just a little hungry. Do you think you could cook something?" She asked with a raised brow.

Aidan laughed, then pointed behind him with his thumb to the inside of the living room. "Sure thing! You two have been gone for almost a whole year, I sorta have to cook something special. Come on in!"

As the three walked in, Aurora instantly went to the couch and plopped down lazily, face first in the cushions. Aidan and Chris just looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"Chris can you set out four place settings on the table? You remember where everything is right?" Aidan asked as he pulled an apron off the wall and put it on.

"Yes I remember where everything is. It hasn't been that long idiot." Chris replied jokingly as he slugged Aidan in the shoulder. He began walking over to the cabinets that held all of the needed table wear when he suddenly came to a sudden stop, and spoke up again. "Wait.. Four? Why do you need me to put four out?" He said questioning Aidan's motives.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you..There's uhh, someone else staying here now too." He replied with an awkward smile .

Chris took a moment to process before a creepy grin arose on his face. He somewhat represented the chill-worthy grin of a Gengar. "Ahhhh, you've got yourself a lady friend, huuuh? You can't hide it from meee!" He crossed his arms and continued to glare at Aidan with his devious grin.

"Eheheh. Well... Yeah actually. Her names Rena. She's a Delphox that I met around a month ago.. Well.. Saved, is actually a better term." Aidan reported as he leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Oooh, I sense drama. Do tell!" Chris replied, now extremely interested.

"Well.. Ill start for the beginning I guess. Around a week ago, I was on a walk a few miles out from the house when I heard the sounds of gunshots and a few screams in the distance. I investigated, and it turned out to be a decent sized group of poachers raiding a village full of Pokemon whilst killing basically all of its inhabitants. They were searching for a rare shiny Delphox, that they were going to capture and sell, but I got in the way a little bit... In the end, only the boss was still actually alive and he had Rena, who was the Delphox I mentioned earlier, trapped in a corner inside the last house that hadn't been burned to the ground. I killed him, and offered her a place to stay because her village was sorta.. Well.. Destroyed. Along with all of her family and friends. We started getting along really well, and about two weeks or so ago we confessed to each other. To be honest, I was pretty surprised she had felt the same way." Aidan finished as a small blush appeared on his face that was only barely noticeable by the naked eye.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story. I'm sure you two are a great couple. But speaking of which, where is she? I'd like to meet her." Chris responded as he peered his head out of the entrance to the kitchen.

"She's upstairs asleep still, but I can go wake her up if you want me to."

"Nah, let her sleep. Ill just meet her when she wakes up.. How long does she normally stay in bed?"

"As soon as she smells breakfast normally... But sometimes, she comes down earlier. Oh, and I'll tell Aurora so she doesn't think there's just some random Pokemon in the house." Aidan suggested.

"I already heard, there's no need to!" The Lucario shouted from the other room.

Both Aidan and Chris began to laugh at how she had overheard everything they said so easily. "Your ears never cease to amaze me!" Aidan shouted in return.

"Speaking of Aurora... There's something I need your advice on, Aidan.." Chris whispered as he gestured to the back door. The two walked outside and closed the door before Chris continued. "Soo, here's the deal.. I'm sorta, uhhhh.. In love with her.." He said in a quiet, awkward tone.

"Yeah I know. She's all you talk about really, and I can't count how many times I've seen you just glance at her and blush." Aidan replied with a chuckle.

"Was it really that obvious?!"

"A little bit. But from my standpoint, I don't think she's caught on. She's smarter than hell, but she's a little on the thick headed side." Aidan replied bluntly, and the two stood silent for a few seconds before Aidan spoke back up again. "Anyways, what do you like about her? And also, do you need advice on how to bring about confessing to her?" He snickered.

"You've got it, and yeah, thats what I was going to ask. And when it comes to why I have feelings for her, it's pretty simple. I mean, she's gorgeous, intelligent, a nasty fighter, and she's just always been by my side from day one.. And it's weird, I feel like because of how long we've been partners that I shouldn't have those kinds of feelings for her.. But I just love her soooo much." Chris murmured as his head began to slump. "And I'm almost positive that she just looks at me like her best friend, or a brother, or something along those lines.."

Aidan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I get that you feel that way. But if you want to know how to go about this situation, the answer is simple. Just tell her how you feel, if she's really as close to you as you two act, then you don't have to worry about having your friendship ruined if she says no. And that's just IF she says no, I get the vibe that she might have the same feelings deep down, even if she doesn't realize it." Aidan implied with a sympathetic tone as he removed his hand from Chris's shoulder, then gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice. Your a real friend." They both smiled, then bumped fists. "Lets go back inside, by now she's probably wondering what's going on." Chris suggested as he began to walk to the door.

"Real quick, when are you planning on telling her?" Aidan asked, stopping him in his tracks.

Chris spun around, "Well, if I'm feeling as ballsy as I think I am. Tonight."

Aidan simply smiled and nodded, the gesture was all that was needed to show that Chris had his friends support, and the two walked back inside.

To Aidan and Chris's surprise, they walked in to find Rena sitting on the chair across from Aurora as the two Pokemon chirped to each other in friendly tones, almost like they had already been acquainted long ago .

Rena looked up to see that Aidan had walked in with the other guest, "Im guessing this is Christopher?" She implored with a smile.

"Yeaaah..? Rena, this is Christopher, but call him Chris.. Oh, and uh, just a quick question, how do you already know who he is? And when did you get down here?" Aidan questioned, still extremely puzzled by the situation that stood before him.

Aurora stood up off the couch and stretched, "She came down about a minute or two after you guys walked out to talk, and I filled her in." The Lucario informed.

"Do you two already know each other?" Chris asked with the utmost curiosity as he walked over to Aurora, then stood next to her.

"Nope. Well, not until a few minutes ago.." Rena confessed as she too stood up from her chair. "I was a little confused at first when I walked downstairs to see some Lucario I had never met before laying face down on the couch, but she quickly informed me that you two were old friends, and that you were outside, talking with her partner. I just went with it, and decided to strike up conversation.. So anyways, do you want to fill me in more than she did Aidan?" The fox suggested as she approached her human slowly, almost in a seductive manor.

"Of course. Well, you already know their names, but they're Chris and Aurora, and their two close friends of mine. I've known them since I was living in the orphanage, Chris was also stuck there, and him and Aurora were kinda inseparable...We all lived there together for several years until we fought the system and away, where we later met Mr. Yale, our teacher/adopted father. After we all lived with him until we becoming adults, we moved here, and built this house. Which you already knew, I just never mentioned that I had help.. They, uhh, actually live here too, the only reason they were gone until now was because they were on a training trip in the Sinnoh region for the entirety of the last year. But.. From now on, they'll be accompanying us here, so it'll be a little less quiet." He finished explained, he then pulled Rena into a hug, and held her against him as they stood there in the living room.

"Huh, that's nice that we'll have more company here. Oh, and by the way, was that so called 'Storage Room' upstairs that you didn't want me to go into theirs?" Rena commented as she clung to Aidan.

"You guessed it, I just didn't want anything getting moved out of place, they deserved to come home to a clean room to stay." He replied as he released from the hug, but in return grabbing one of her hands, and holding it instead. "Oh and by the way you two." Aidan announced as he gestured his free hand towards Chris and Aurora, "I know I've already sorta said this, but this is Rena. She'll be living here with us, she's my soulmate. I just thought I felt the need to inform you with her present." The black-haired male retorted as a adoring smile formed on his face.

At the sound of hearing Aidan say that she was his 'soulmate', her gray, furred face lit up a bright red, and she felt happier inside then she had ever before. "I love you Aidan.." She exclaimed breathily as she pressed up against him lovingly, and allowed a small purr like sound to emanate from her mouth.

"I love you too.." Aidan agreed as he nuzzled the top of her head. "So.. Anyways! Who's hungry?" He announced enthusiastically, and everyone simultaneously shouted, "Me!"


	8. Chapter 8, A Display of Power

The four sat at the dining table happy, and completely stuffed. Aidan was the first to move, he stood up and collected all of the dishes from the table and proceeded to take them to the sink where he began washing them diligently.

"Aidan, this is the one thing I missed the most when we were gone. Nobody else could cook like this." Chris preached with a huge smile as he held out a thumbs up.

"You don't need to say that again, he's the best chef I've seen!" Rena exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair, Aurora simply nodded in agreement.

They four remained silent for several minutes, and the only sound that was heard was that of clinking dishes and running water. As Aidan finished cleaning up after their meal, Aurora broke the silence. "Hey Aidan, you wouldn't mind having a sparring match like we used to, would you? Because I think how much better I've gotten will surprise you." The Lucario declared .

"Yeah Aidan, you just might be in for a beat down. Your first loss will indeed be a mighty one." Chris interrupted with the same confident grin.

Rena looked at the three around her confused. "Sparring match? Aidan, you should take her up on that offer. I've seen you, and your pretty incredible." She replied whilst thinking back to when the human had single handedly taken on the three Ursarings that threatened her life.

Aidan sighed deeply. "I guess that sounds okay. I need to work off all of this food, and I would like to see how you've progressed since you've been gone." He responded in an almost monotone voice.

Aurora stood up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen door where she stood waiting. "Perfect. I've been needing someone skilled to test this on." She said cockily as she began to pull of the large jacket she had been wearing, revealing an unusual necklace that held a large, orange gem with a symbol inside it.

Aidan examined the stone around her neck, and quickly identified it with a similar one that Chris was wearing on a wristband. 'I guess I have a pretty good idea of what that is.. I've never actually seen one before in real life but it fits the description.." He thought to himself as he followed Aurora out of the kitchen with Rena and Chris hot on his trail.

The four stood outside, Rena and Chris remained on the porch whilst Aurora and Aidan stood around 10 yards apart from each other on the grass. Aidan was the first to speak, "Rules are the same as they've always been. No weapons, so that means your spikes, and no energy attacks like Aura Spheres. We fight until one of us either goes unconscious, or forfeits. Do you accept these terms?" Aidan finished with an terrifyingly serious expression.

"I accept." Aurora replied as she retracted the lethal, pointed spikes on her paws and chest. "But I don't want you to hold back like you normally do Aidan, because if you do, your not going to be able to last very long." , the Pokemon taunted, now matching his intimidating glare.

Aidan grinned. "Hmph. If you say so. Chris! Start the match please." He agreed as he pulled off his heavy sweatshirt, leaving him shirtless. His toned body refracted the sunlight, and his muscles tensed as he readied himself for the fight to begin.

Chris placed his right hand on the gem that rested on his left wrist before speaking. "Hold on just one more second Aidan, and get ready for the surprise of your life! Now, Aurora! Show him what your capable of and Mega Evolve!" Chris shouted, and the gem on his wrist began to shine brightly. Simultaneously, the one that Aurora wore began to do the same, and within seconds the light became too bright to see. Everyone but Aidan averted their vision from the blinding light that enveloped Aurora. And after several seconds, the light diminished, revealing Aurora in a different form. The sensors on the back of her head grew in length to look like long hairs, and the pale fur that normally covered her chest and stomach spread to her tail. Energy radiated from her body, and she tensed her muscles. Her appearance had changed gradually, but that wasn't the only thing different.

Aidan analyzed the change in form and came to a conclusion in his head. 'Shes on a completely different level than before. The Mega-Evolution completely surpassed my expectations... This won't be AS easy as usual. But, I still hold the advantage. Aurora won't be winning this fight... Because I still have 'that' if things get rough...' He murmured inside his head.

"Get ready for your first loss Aidan. Because there's no way I can lose!" Aurora shouted as a confident smile appeared on her face.

Chris raised on hand in the air, then swung if downwards. "Let the match begin!" He bellowed.

Within a second, both fighters had erupted off of their spot on the ground, and had met in the middle as Aidan's left leg collided in the air with Aurora's right leg. A powerful wave of energy dispersed from the spot of the collision, making the leaves on the nearby trees blow outwards. Rena had to hold her arm in front of her face and grip a nearby table just to avoid being blown over.

Aidan quickly changed his stance, and let loose another bone shattering kick that Aurora was only barely able to block with both of her arms. An instant later he dropped the kick stance and launched a powerful palm into her exposed stomach, sending her rolling backwards. His muscles rippled as he yet again moved into another stance, this time, readying himself to counter any of her upcoming assaults.

Rena couldn't help but drop her jaw in shock. "Their... Their so strong.. But I think Aidan's still stronger.." She said under her breath as a shiver rolled up her spine.

Chris swallowed hard. "Y-your right.. I thought that finally after all of this training, AND learning to mega-evolve, she would have enough power to beat him in a sparring match.. But he's still on another level.. And once Aurora realizes that, the fights going to be over.." He chimed in nervously.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Aurora leapt back to her feet, but she was having trouble breathing from the hit to the diaphragm. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told him not to hold back...' She began thinking as fear started to envelope her. She shook her head, clearing away those thoughts. 'No! I'm not done yet, I won't let him beat me again.'

Aidan broke the silence between the two, "Aurora, you told me to not hold back, and neither would you. So either make your counter, or prepare yourself." He offered, his tone was dead serious.

"Chris!" Rena shouted to get the attention of Aidan's friend that stood several feet away from her. The brunette looked over, curious as to what she wanted. "Aidan's like a completely different person when he fights.. It scary. Has he always been like this..? And how did he get so strong..? He's just a human." She questioned him with a concerned look in her eyes.

Chris sighed deeply.. "From what we know, when Aidan was a young child before we met him, he was given a gift of power from a Pokemon. Presumably a legendary... With this gift, he achieved a natural skill in combat. As well as some 'other' abilities... We could never get him to quite tell us more details because its a sensitive topic for him. But as for the seriousness.. He's always been this way, even thought the matches were all just for fun." The trainer explained, matching her concerned expression.

The two watched as Aurora attacked brutally, occasionally landing a hit. But Aidan seemed unfazed, and he simply countered her attacks with devastating prowess.

Both Aidan and Aurora skidded back on their feet after they both collided with unreal force. Aidan simply brushed himself off and moved back into a stance, this time, he was planning an attack of his own. Aurora, on the other hand, wasn't in as good of shape.. Her body was bruised and tired, and she was breathing heavily. When Aidan noticed her state, he dropped his stance and began walking over to her with an worried look in his eyes.

As he approached Aurora, she expected another attack when he raised his arm, but she instead found him just placing his hand on the top of her furred head. "You've gotten better. But I don't want this to go on any longer, you could hurt yourself. Okay?" Aidan said in a caring tone as he petted her. He was back to his normal, kind self.

"A-are you sure..? I can... Keep g-going.." Aurora stuttered as her weakened arms began to slump.

"I'm positive. Well spar again another time, but for now, you should get some rest." He said kindly as he removed his hand from her head. Aidan began walking back to the porch where both Rena and Chris stood, leaving Aurora alone. "Chris, you might want to go check her out. I held back, but I'm not sure if she's okay." He informed his friend with a concerned voice.

Chris instantly fast walked over to the Lucario and a small, quick flash of light emitted from her body, leaving her in her regular form. She began to fall over, but he caught her in his arms, and held her up. She was out cold.

"I'll take her to get some rest, you two don't have to worry about it." Chris stated as he walked past the couple with the unconscious Pokemon in his arms. Aidan quickly caught up to him to hold open the door. "Thanks." Chris breathed quietly as he walked in, the door shut behind him.

Rena made a short run over to Aidan, and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled herself in for a kiss. The two stood alone in each others arms for a brief amount of time as they shared in each others love. Rena was the first to say something as the released from the kiss. "Your amazing Aidan... Your so strong, but your still so caring towards everyone. I'm so glad I met someone as wonderful as you.." She implored lovingly as she rested her head on Aidan's shoulder.

"I love you too, and Im sorry if I got too serious back there... Now, lets go inside. Okay?" Aidan replied as he rubbed the foxes back tenderly. The two locked hands, and proceeded to walk inside where they sat on the couch together.

Rena learned against her lover before speaking. "So are, ummm... Do Chris and Aurora..? Ehh.. Are they a couple?" She asked awkwardly.

Aidan smiled, and let out a light laugh, "Actually, about that. It's funny you ask, because Chris has a thing for Aurora, and he wants to tell her, but doesn't know how... That's what me and him were talking about earlier this morning when we were outside. But from what he said, Im pretty sure he's going to confess to her today." He finished as he began to imagine the two as a couple.

"How sweet. I think they would make a great couple.. Even though I don't know them very well, they just both seem like really nice people.."

"True, but.. They won't make as good of a couple as us.." Aidan whispered into the Delphox's ear. A large blush instantly filled Rena's face, and she delivered a small kiss to Aidan's cheek.

Aidan wrapped his arms around Rena, and pulled her as close as she would go to him before burying his face in the soft fur around her neck. "Your too cute." He said quietly, muffled by her silky body.

Rena loved feeling this close to Aidan, and she loved even more when he said sweet things to her. But she wasn't given to much time to think about the compliment before Aidan pulled her in for a kiss, and inserted his tongue into her abnormally warm mouth. He face

"I love you so much.." Rena moaned upon separating from the kiss.

"The inside of your mouth is scalding! But it's so exhilarating, I love it, I love you.." Aidan responded adoringly, Rena's face exploded with the color of red as an unusually large blush overtook her.

"Can we just, stay here for a little while..?" The Delphox asked cutely as she nuzzled up against her partner.

"I don't see why not." Aidan replied as he kissed Rena on the forehead. She made her delight known by bombarding him with small kisses all over his face.

"Thank you.."

**Authors Notes:**

***Sighs Deeply* Well, that sums up chapter 8 for you guys! This chapter was especially fun for me to write because of the action scene, and dont worry, there will DEFINITELY BE MORE. But, not for a few chapters, so you'll have to wait a little while. Oh! And right now you guys (And Girls) must be thinking "What in the hell? Why are you JUST NOW writing authors notes at the end of THIS chapter?!" Well, good question. And the answer is simple. Why take the time to write ****_more_**** if your not actually interested in the story? The authors notes are starting at this chapter for the fans that are actually taking the time to read my work. So, for those of you who have held on for me until this point, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH, YOU GUYS ROCK AND I LOVE YOU. You will definitely be rewarded, because the next few chapters are going to be great! The heavily awaited lemons will soon be ariving, but as of when, I just cant tell you yet xD. That concludes my commentary of this chapter. Thank you all sooooo sooooo much for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story, ****_Love Born From Flames. _****And I'll see you all next chapter.. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9, Relief

**Hellooo readers! I'm really sorry for how long it took me to release this chapter, but it's here now! You may all rejoice! I was told that I should put some blah blah warning stuff here for people who aren't comfortable with certain content. So yes, that means there will DEFINITELY be Lemons in this chapter of ****_Love Born From Flames_****. So if you don't like it, please leave!**

The sun was now at its afternoon peak, and light poured out through the large window that separated Chris and Aurora's room the outside world in profuse amounts... It had taken roughly five hours for the young Lucario to awaken from her physical exhaustion induced rest; her devout trainer stood on guard patiently, only awaiting for her to rise from her sleep so he could begin to treat her injuries.

Chris carefully wrapped gauze around the bruises on Auroras' body. The Lucario clenched her teeth as she endured the pain, because even the lightest tough was enough to hurt when her body was so tender.

"You did really well." Chris finally broke the silence, and a warm smile showed on his face. Aurora simple stirred slightly in the bed to a more comfortable position, and turned her head so she was no longer facing Chris's view.

"You don't have to act like I did well Chris... We all know that it was a beat down. Aidan's just too good, and I wasn't good enough. That's end of story." She said in an ashamed tone as a frown was brought across her face.

"Hey, don't bring yourself down. I'm proud of you because you tried your hardest. And that's all that matters.." Chris replied as he placed his hand sympathetically on her shoulder. "But I guess we really did get beaten pretty badly, huh? And I really thought that all of our training would pay off... I guess that means that we'll have to train even harder for next time! I'm have the utmost confidence that you have what it takes to beat him. I believe in you.. On every level."

"Stop! Just... Stop."

"What? Aurora, what is it..?"

Her eyes began to water slightly, "I-I'm just so sorry that I couldn't hold up to your expectations, and that I embarrassed you like that out there... All you do is help me, and care about me, and make me feel better, but I can never return the favor!" She shouted as tears began to stream down her face in organized, single file lines. "Im not good enough for someone like you! I'm just a waste of time!" The jackel practically screamed as she slammed her paws on to the bed, and darted her head to the side with her eyes now shut tight, but still leaking.

Aurora heard no response from Chris, but instead felt him gently wipe away the tears from her face with his fingers. She then felt him wrap his arms around her torso as he pulled her close to him. "Nonsense.." Chris whispered into her ear. "If anything, I don't deserve you... Your so loyal, and caring, and you've stuck by this loser's side since he was a kid. I-I can't even begin to fathom how my life would have turned out if I had never met you.. You complete me.." He finished.

Instantly, after hearing Chris's words, Aurora's eyes bolted back open. She sat looking straight into his deep green eyes, and let instinct take over. Without warning, she lurched forward and locked on to his lips with her own. The kiss seemed like it lasted an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

After the two released, it took Chris a moment to process what had just happened. The love of his life had just unexpectedly kissed him, directly before he was about to confess HIS feelings. His mind was clouded by surprise.

"Aurora..?"

The Pokemon instantly snapped out of her instinctive trance, her ears flattened, and her entire face lit up red as she realized her actions. "I-I-Im so sorry! I didn't mean-.."She tried to say, but was cut off as Chris held his finger to her muzzle, hushing her.

"Don't worry... I feel the same way..." He said softly as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time how I've felt... Aurora, I've felt blessed to know someone as amazing as you. I care about you more than anything else, I love you, with all my heart..." Chris finished, then soon after delivered a small kiss to the Lucario's forehead.

Aurora sat in a stunned silence as she allowed the quickly escalating series of events to run through her head once more. After several seconds, she had concluded to herself that what Chris had said wasn't just her freak imagination, but an actual reality. And after that, she let her entire sense of what's right, and what's wrong to be thrown out the window.

"Take me..." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I-I.. I said I want you to take me!"

"D-Do you mean..?"

"Yes... Yes, Chris.. I-I want you to claim me... As your mate."

Now it was Chris's turn to be in shock. His heart seemed to almost skip a beat as he sat next to the Lucario in complete disbelief.

"A-Aurora, did I hear you right..?" He managed to sputter.

"Yes, you heard me... I... I want you to be my first... Right now, please..."

"But, but what about your injuries?! I don't want you to hurt yourself even mo-".

"That doesn't matter now.. I'll be okay, I promise... W-Will you do this, for me..?" She interrupted.

The trainer took several seconds to process this drastic change in behavior on Aurora's part. His normally quiet and reserved partner was now showing him a whole different side of her personality. And all it had taken to provoke was a well timed confession. What he didn't admit was how much he loved this change.

He finally broke the intense silence. "I-I'll do it. For you... Anything to make you happy..." Nothing else was needed to be discussed before Aurora had tackled Chris to the bed, and was now kissing him furiously. Their tongues took turns slipping inside each others mouths and coiling around one another in an intimate display of their love.

This session lasted for several minutes until Chris released from her mouth. Taking charge, he used his slightly bigger size to push the Lucario onto her back where he soon began planting small, delicate kissed around her neck, earning a few cute moans from Aurora. He soon sped up the process, and continued delivering the kisses moving downwards, passing her chest, her delicate breasts, then stomach, and finally her waist. The human took extra care to stall out the amount of time it took him to reach her most private region.

"You're a tease, you know that..?" Aurora blurted with lustful eyes, though a trace of nervousness was still visible because of her lightly trembling arms.

"Well, you did say this was your first time. So I'm making sure that it lasts... Just let me know at any point if you don't feel comfortable, okay?" Aurora nodded, and without any more need to wait, Chris gently spread apart her legs, revealing her hidden flower. It was somewhat swollen and puffy, and there was already a large amount of her fluids accumulating inside and dripping out. It only took him a moment to come to the conclusion that she was going through her heat cycle.

"Aurora, how long have you been in your heat?" Chris looked up, the Lucario's face was flooding with shades of red yet again.

"A-A few days now... I was hoping that I could just wait it out, and relieve a little bit of the urges 'by myself'... But it hasn't been working... I really, really need this..."

The human sighed, and exposed a small smile. "It's okay.. Just relax, I'll make you feel better..." Aurora wasnt given another second of warning before a jolt of pleasure was sent booming through her entire body, making it go limp as she now lied on her back completely. Chris had wasted no time in getting started as he squeezed his tongue in and out of her quivering sex. Wave after wave of absolute bliss was flowing over her body as she surrendered to his overpowering licks.

"A-Ah! Oh god! Please d-don't stop!" She managed to blurt out in between her moans of pure ecstasy.

Chris began working at a much higher level as his goal was now set in stone. With skillful accuracy, he removed his tongue from her slit, and slid a finger inside as a replacement while he allowed his tongue to massage her sensitive clit. His finger moved in and out of her moist tunnel at a much faster rate than what he could do with his mouth, and with the new combination of his finger and his tongue work, he had her drawing closer and closer to a release.

"Ahh! I-Im getting close! I won't be able to hold on m-much longer!" Aurora almost screamed.

With this warning, Chris inserted a second finger, and almost instantly her inner walls clamped down on his hand, signaling her climax. Her feminine juices drenched his hand and lower face as the Lucario's back spasmed into an arch, her body pulsed with an indescribable feeling.

The trainer removed his fingers, and took several seconds to lap up as much of her sweet fluids as he could find before sitting himself in an upright position.

"Are you feeling any better..?" He asked in a quiet, loving tone.

She nodded her head, simply lacking the proper words to respond.

"Do you want to go the next step? We could always stop if you need to, because now is your only chance to go back. If we take the next leap together, our lives will change." Chris explained as he held himself above her exposed body, his eyes only inches from her own.

This question seemed to be enough to wake her from her lustful trance. Her eyes widened, and she placed her arms around Chris's head. "I'm sure.. If there's anybody that I'm ready to take this step with, it's you.. I'm fully aware that my virginity is only something you can have once, and I want you to be the one to claim it.. I love you." She pulled him into another deep kiss.

As they exchanged their flavours, Chris simultaneously began stripping himself of his clothing. First his pants, and then his underwear, leaving him completely naked other than the single shirt he wore. Once Aurora released from him, she glanced down at his lower body, catching her first look at his fully erect length. This was it. She took a second to collect herself, and to ready her mind. In that moment, Chris speedily discarded his last article of clothing, leaving him completely exposed to her.

"Are you ready..? This is our last chance to have second thoughts about this.." He asked her one final time.

"I've thought it over a hundred times, and I need this to happen... I want you, to be inside of me..." She took a deep breath.

With her final answer, he positioned himself at the entrance to her extremely lubricated tunnel, and inserted the head. They both gasped instantly in unison as inch by inch of his throbbing flesh was pressed into her extremely tight opening. At about halfway, he felt her protective barrier shielding him from the the rest of her eager snatch, and he stopped.

"Break it..." She urged him. "It's okay."

"Aurora, you are aware that after your hymen is broken, you'll undergo alot of pain.. Are you ready?"

"Yes.. I know it's supposed to hurt, but I'm ready.. Just give me a little bit after its done to collect myself before we start again.. Okay?"

"Of course. Just let me know when you want to continue... Well, here we go..." With that, only a single small thrust was needed to shred the small layer of tissue, and Aurora yelped instantly as it felt like she was being violently stabbed in the waist. Tears began forming in her eyes, and a small amount of blood trickled out from in between the couples nethers.

"Are you okay?!" Worry filled Chris's eyes as he looked down at the pained Lucario.

"I-Im okay. The pain is going away almost as fast as it came... I should be ready to go in a few seconds." Aurora assured him as she planted a delicate kiss on his forehead.

After nearly 2 minutes, Aurora nodded her head to give him the all clear, and with that he slid the last half of his stiff member into her awaiting vagina all the to the hilt. And then right back out, leaving only the head inside. After some trial and error he begun thrusting at a steady rate, easily sliding in and out due the the raw amount of her own natural lubricant that had accumulated after her first orgasm.

"You feel soo gooood.~" Aurora cooed as shivers of pleasure were sent rocketing up her spine with every thrust. Suddenly, an idea filled her conscious, even amidst the overbearing waves of ecstasy that shook her down the the very core. 'It's my turn to do some of the work.' She thought to herself.

Gripping onto Chris's shoulders, she heaved herself up to a sitting position which simultaneously halted his movements.

"Aurora, what are you doing?"

"Just sit back and let me do some of the dirty work, okay?" She responded as she pushed Chris onto his back, causing him to slide out of her along with a small amount of their mixed fluids. With him laying down, she shifted herself up and moved over him where she mounted him almost forcefully. In this new position she began spearing herself up and down upon his shaft at a greater speed almost doubling the combined pleasure that the two were experiencing.

"Ah, ah! A-Aurora, you're amazing..." Chris moaned in between bounces. He soon became accustomed to the new position, and began thrusting upwards in sync with her bouncing, maximizing the intensity of their ecstasy.

"C-Chris.. I can't hold on for much longer! I'm going to c-come!" With one more moan, Aurora lurched foward and locked on to Chris's lips. Her body contorted and spasmed whist she practically screamed into his mouth during her orgasm. Chris's pelvic region was almost instantly drenched in her nectar; her walls tightened, this was all that was needed to send him over the edge as well, and he exploded as he shot rope after rope of his hot spunk deep inside her.

With the small amount of energy they had left, they separated from each others pelvis's, and managed to re-position themselves on the bed so that they were actually facing the correct way. Soon after, Aurora tiredly flopped off of his body and onto the bed, but still rested against his side. Chris then pulled a blanket over the both of them.

"Not even going to put clothes back on?" The Lucario flirted as she rubbed his bare chest with one of her paws.

"Do you want me to?" He smiled back, wrapping one of his arms around her.

"Not necessarily~". She cooed in response.

The two remained silent for several minutes as they rested in each others embrace. "Oh, and Aurora..?" Chris suddenly whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Well, I love you more.."

**Authors Notes: Well guys, how did you enjoy this twist of events? I decided to make the first citrusy scene not be between the two biggest characters in order to add suspense of sorts. In my opinion, it makes it better when the awaited lemons finally come. Pluuuus... I'm a HUUUGE TEASE! I love making people wait for stuff, watching them struggle and writhe when they have to wait longer for something they want is insanely hilarious. And I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, truly, I am. There's been some rather unfortunate things happening within the family lately and school decided to be all like, "Hey, lets make that student suffer by giving him 6 times the normal amount of work this week and see if he can still hold his 4.0! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Soooo yeah. So anyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter and more importantly, the first lemons scene, and comment what you think I could have done better. And guys, ideas are always welcomed. Feel free to P.M. me all you want it you have something you feel I should add to a story. I'll see you guys next chapter! Senpai loves you all!**


End file.
